


Happily Ever After

by Dancingsalome



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Once Upon a Time in Wonderland (TV)
Genre: F/M, Horror, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7886845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancingsalome/pseuds/Dancingsalome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anastasia has found True Love and her Happily Ever After. Almost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished watching _Once Upon A Time In Wonderland_. I found it very weird how the Knave turned up in OUAT as a love interest for Belle, seeing he was last seen getting his happily ever after with Anastasia. And now Jafar will return too, hopefully with a better explanation. And having a dark turn of imagination, I fear the explanation will not bode well for Anastasia. There is no actual sex in this fic, but mind control makes the implication of non-con by default.

Anastasia tries to be good, and she tried hard. It’s a struggle to be the woman she wants to be and not slide back to the one she was. Every day she has to bite her lips to choke back a cruel remark. Or simply use magic to spirit away an obstacle, regardless if said obstacle is a person or a thing. Some days it’s so difficult she feels she can never really change. But then she turns around and Will is there to poke fun of the world and give her a little perspective. He has faith in her and he loves her, even though he knows all the hateful things she has done. Ana has told him everything, down to the petty little details. The only thing she doesn’t tell him, it’s what she did when it wasn’t her own fault. But she remembers it, every minute, and every night she relives it over and over again. It’s like a dream, only she is always awake.

It all begins with the memory of the knife going into her body, the searing pain and the knowledge she will die. She can hear Will scream in anguish, and she feels a little surprised Jafar doesn’t drop her carelessly on the floor. Instead he lowers her down gently, holding her until she knows nothing more.

Waking up is painless. Ana just opens her eyes, bewildered at first, and then frightened as Jafar leans down over her.

“Welcome back, my Queen.”

Ana scrambles down from the dais, away from him, but there is nowhere to run. She presses her back against the cold stone wall and he corners her so easily. The new power radiating around him, and his eyes shining in exaltation.

“I promised Will I would bring you back to life again, he only had to bring me my staff. He didn’t held his end of the bargain, but here you are. Alive and breathing once more. Who would have thought I would have such a magnanimous heart?”

She raises her head in defiance, even if her body is trembling. 

“You don’t. You want something.”

Jafar sighs in mock regret. 

“You are right. Of course I want something. I will be in need of a proper consort, now when I rule this realm. Someone beautiful and charming. Someone like you. I have brought you back to life, Anastasia. Could you love me a little in return?”

“Never!” Ana says, though she already knows what he will do to her. Once she would have been able to lie sweetly for him- perhaps even made him believe in it, but not anymore. He responds with a shrug.

“Doesn’t matter.”

_And then she loves him. Will, Ana knows, was never her true love. Her true love is Jafar. and she loves him with all her heart. She doesn’t understand why she never understood he was the one before. Now she knows and she will do anything for him._

_“Do you love me, Ana?”_

_She smiles and nods. “Always, Jafar.”_

_He caresses her throat, closing his hand so she can’t move her head and kisses her. She looks at him with shining eyes and answers the kiss. He always used to touch her neck and she remembers it once frightened her. Not now, because she loves him, even if he hurts her._

_And she loves Jafar deeply and passionately until she doesn’t anymore._

True love’s kiss is a powerful thing, and she finds herself again in Will’s arms. Not too late to help change everything. Still in time to help Alice defeat Jafar. Everything is perfect, Ana has her Happily Ever After, and she is very happy.

Apart from a few odd obsessions she has developed. Like changing clothes several times every day, always with a bath in between. A deep loathing to have her neck touched. Will doesn’t notice because he never sees what she is wearing. He only sees _her_. And it’s easy to direct his attention to any other part of her body.

Ana lays awake at night and thinks of what awaits her. She knows better than most that the bond of the lamp isn’t as permanent as it may seem. Cyrus, his brothers, her own Will, all have escaped it. Jafar will too, one day. Cunning intelligence and hate can bring you very far. He will break free and she will be neither forgotten nor forgiven. Jafar will come for her, Ana knows it, and the dread never leaves. One day she will wake up with his hand around her throat and his voice a soft whisper in her ears.

“There you are. Darling.”


End file.
